


Little Things #79

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [79]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You miss Yugyeom.





	Little Things #79

You calculate the time carefully, making sure the group is back in the hotel and getting ready for bed. You don't want to disturb any concerts or sleeps. Though, you doubt Mark, Yugyeom's roommate, will care if Yugyeom is having a phone conversation while he's trying to get some needed rest. Surely Mark has a way of ignoring mutters, since he's been roommates with Jackson for long.

"Oh, hi baby," Yugyeom's makeup less face appears on the screen.

"Yugyeommie," you start to whine. "When are you coming back? I miss you so much."

"Really? Why is this the first time you called then?"

You pout. "I've been trying to hold on but Bambam sent a picture of you two earlier. I'm jealous."

Yugyeom laughs. "Why would you be jealous of Bambam? I'm not dating him."

"Yeah, but he's the one you're always with. You're practically married."

Yugyeom's yawn cuts off your nonsense ramblings. You sigh. He doesn't need additional worries. You can do this. It's just a few more days.

"I'm sorry, baby," he suddenly says. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I miss you so much too."

"Can you at least leave the call on as you sleep? I just want to see you for a long time," you bargain.

"Hm, we can do that." He places his phone on a small stand beside him. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. Sleep now, love. We'll be together soon."

 


End file.
